


Snapshots

by Insignias



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little interactions between characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested fic in their inbox and these were what I came up with. All of the drabbles are 250 characters (or less) and are un-beta'd because of that. 
> 
> Most of them feature sexual content but not much happens, which is why it's only Mature rating. 
> 
> They were also written before the premiere of Season 2 and therefore do not contain any spoilers/information/characterizations about the season.
> 
> Note: All characters are assumed to be over the age of consent in these little fics.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Roy & Kaldur**  
The webbing between fingers is soft and very sensitive. He claims it’s to help track currents and the temperature of water; a necessary adaptation for aquatic life. But as he sucks them deeper into his mouth, tongue curling to slide slowly up the thin membrane between, Roy is sure they’re just for sex.

Kaldur writhes beneath him; cheeks flushed, breath short and harsh. His pale eyes are squeezed tightly shut, lips slick with saliva and swollen from their kisses. “Please.” He moans, arching up.

  
 **Conner & M’gann**  
He’s rough with her because she loves it; the pull of muscles wrenching her up; the staggering, delicious heat. He tries so hard to be gentle, kisses her like she’s glass, but when she tackles him, pushes him to the floor or the wall or the bed, he never lets it slide. 

His breath is hot against her neck; her fingers tug at his short, black hair. She wraps her long green legs around his hips as he presses forward; slides home still too slow. She sinks her teeth into his shoulder as a lesson.

  
 **Artemis & Wally**  
Speedsters are hard to catch, but sticky arrows always help. 

Same as ropes and a four poster bed. 

She tugs the last one into place and surveys her latest catch. He watches her with avid green eyes, saliva darkening the cloth of his gag. She leans forward; presses kisses to his flushed, freckled skin, a stark contrast to her own. Her deft, calloused fingers smear the moisture on his skin. 

In one smooth move she sits atop him, “Whatever you do,” She groans, rocking down, “Don’t stop moving.”

  
 **Dick & Zatanna**  
She never asks about his sunglasses but he talks about her legs. Lithe and long and perfect when they’re wrapped around his head. 

Her long fingers urge him closer as her breathless laughs make her shake. Her stockings are ruined now; finger-sized holes baring silk-smooth pale skin gone pink from his ministrations; always thorough never rough. He grins and licks her again; one long flat stripe.

She lets out a loud, spiraling keen, thighs tightening, “Almost whelmed, Boy Wonder, but not yet.”

  
 **Kaldur & Roy**  
Pain slams into his back, but Roy hardly registers the sensation; too startled by the expression on the other hero’s face, a glint of true anger in silver eyes. 

“Your orders were to ensure the team’s safety,” The dark-skinned hero snarls, his calloused palms slamming down on the concrete wall beside Roy’s head. They’re nearly the same height, Kaldur can’t loom over him, but it feels like it all the same. Roy sneers, defiant to the last, “Tell me it wasn’t worth it.” 

Silver eyes only narrow.


End file.
